Murica
by houseofanubishoa
Summary: Summer before their senior year: Patricia visits Eddie in America, not knowing what to expect or the ups and downs she'll go through. Now complete!
1. Take Me Home

**Hi! This is going to take place over the summer when Patricia visited Eddie in America. I'll try really hard at updating- I'm not very good at that.**

"Hello?" Patricia Williamson held her phone with her shoulder as she received her luggage from the baggage claim at LAX. Her surroundings made it very hard to hear Eddie from the other line.

"Finally you answered your phone! Are you at the airport yet?" Patricia's favorite teenaged boy said into his cell phone.

Patricia rolled her eyes at the question. "No, Eddie. I'm still 20,000 feet in the air where I get great service! Best signal I've ever had! The flight attendant thought it was a great idea to use my phone on the plane to take a call from my common sense lacking boyfriend."

"Ha-ha, very funny, Yacker." Eddie said over the horn honking heard in the background. "I'm about to pull up to the main doors, wait outside for me."

"Okay, see you in a second."

"One. Yacker, I don't see you yet."

"Eddie."

"Patricia."

Patricia laughed when she heard her boyfriend yell mean words at a driver near him. "I'm going to assume that you're the one in the Jeep flipping off the driver behind you."

"Bingo." Eddie said as he pulled up, shut his phone, and got out of his SUV to greet Patricia. Grabbing the girl's luggage as he quickly kissed her cheek. "You don't know how much I've missed you."

"A kiss on the cheek? Slimeball, I haven't seen you in 2 months and that's all I get?" Patricia smirked as Eddie slammed the trunk door.

"I'm irresistible, I know." Eddie laughed as he opened the door for her. "So, aren't you going to get in the car, Yacker?" Eddie motioned for her to step into his green Jeep Wrangler.

"This is so odd, this is supposed to be the driver's side." Patricia laughed as she sat on his seats, her feet resting on one of Eddie's leather jackets he had left on the floor.

Eddie walked around the car and into the driver's seat after closing Patricia's door. "So, Yacker. How was your flight?"

"It was nice, I slept through the first 8 hours, and the other 2 and a half I was wondering what it was like here. It's exactly how I imagined it from all your stories." She grabbed his hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. "I did miss you, a lot, you know."

"Missed you too. I didn't get to hear you yack for a whole 2 months! Quietest two months of my life." Eddie teased as they drove out of the airport and into LA's summer traffic.

"So, what are our plans for the day?" Patricia stared out the window to take grasp of her surroundings. She had only been in the states once before, at age 14 when Piper's music group had come to perform at an international classic music festival. Patricia hated the festival, obviously, so she had played games on her phone most of the time.

The sun was unusually comfortable to the teenager who had lived in the cold and humid city of Liverpool most of her life. The wind made her dark red hair fly, and she was okay with that. She wasn't usually crazy about sticking her head out the window, but she decided she would now.

"Yacker, are you paying attention?" Eddie snapped Patricia out of her LA trance after he had been talking for a good 15 minutes.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I was looking outside, it's so pretty! Let's go there!" She smiled brightly at her boyfriend.

"Well, if you would've been paying attention, you would've known that my house was about a 5 minute walk to beach, that's where you're going to meet my mom, Elizabeth, and my step-dad, Nicholas, but you can call him Nick." Eddie made a left turn into a large, gated neighborhood.

"This is where you live?" Patricia's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open in astonishment.

"You see that house right there? With the black version of this car?" Eddie questioned.

"Your parents own a black version of your car?"

"No, that's my friend, David's, car. He's my next door neighbor, and he's also the first friend of mine I told about you." Eddie pulled up into his house's driveway.

"Man, why'd you tell them? We could've told them we were cousins and make out right in front of them! It would've been the funniest thing to see their faces!" Patricia said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out of the car, proceeding to the trunk.

"That reminds me, you never got your kiss, Yacker." Eddie smirked as he pulled Patricia's luggage out of his trunk.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" The girl said as Eddie cupped her face in his hand and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was short and simple. Patricia and Eddie weren't huge fans of those really long and deep kisses, because Eddie and Patricia knew it would lead to something much more than a kiss.

"See, it would've been nicer if I got that at the airport, Weasel." Patricia laughed as she took her bags from Eddie. "I can take my own trunks, thank you very much."

Eddie laughed while he closed his trunk's door. To compromise, he took one of Patricia's suitcases in his left hand, and her left hands in his right as they walked into his house.

**Yay, me! I wrote a fanfiction I'm actually okay with posting! If you guys have any tips on writing, feel free to message me them or leave them in the reviews! Thanks for reading!**

**-Nadia**


	2. No Snogging and Drinking

**Hi, it's Nadia here with the second chapter! Thank you for all the reviews on the first chapter, I did not expect that much positive feedback at all. Most of my other FFs have only gotten about 5 reviews, and this one got 24. Wow! I seriously couldn't be happier. I've been real busy with school the past week, so I tried writing the second chapter all over again since I didn't like my last version of it. So, here it is! Sorry if it doesn't live up to the last one. Love you all. :)**

It was around 11:30pm in the warm and enthusiastic city of Los Angeles, California. After taking a short nap on the bed in the room Patricia would be sleeping in for the next 6 weeks, Patricia and Eddie waved a goodbye at Mr. And Mrs. Miller, and headed out to Hollywood.

"This is so cool!" Patricia exclaimed as she looked around Hollywood Boulevard. Street performs danced, sang, beat buckets; they made Patricia feel like this day was never supposed to end. The nighttime energy boosted the couple's mood. "I can't believe you get to live here!"

"You'll be living here for the next 6 weeks, Yacker." Eddie let go of her hand and instead wrapped his arm around her waist. The two had been walking around Hollywood for the past 3 hours, enjoying their time alone. Patricia made Eddie buy her a refrigerator magnet with her name on it, and Eddie complained on how he could've bought something better and more useful, like a hamburger. Patricia just rolled her eyes as they walked out of the souvenir shop and onto the sidewalk once again.

"Ready to go? It's almost midnight." Eddie asked as they neared the street Eddie had parked his car on.

"Do we have a curfew?" she asked as they reached the car. She leaned against the door, with Eddie still at her side.

"As long as we're there by the time my parents are up, we're fine." Eddie unwrapped his arm from her waist and placed his hands on her cheeks. He took a strand of her hair and placed it behind her ear.

"Eddie!" A yell came from down the street, leaving a frown on Patricia and Eddie's faces as their favorite part of the night was ruined. The owner of the deep voice jogged to the two.

"Oh, sorry." A tall and tan teenage boy said awkwardly as he saw that Eddie still had his hands on his girlfriend's face. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, we didn't get a chance to start, David." Eddie dropped his hands from the girl's cheeks and leaned against his car. "Patricia, this is David. My best friend."

"It's nice to _finally_ meet the center of Eddie's life." David teased his friend as Eddie rolled his eyes. David smiled at Patricia as another girl around their age approached.

"Patricia! Hi!" The girl pulled Patricia into a tight hug as if she'd known her for years. The girl's bright red hair stood out from David's black hair. After releasing the girl, she noticed Patricia's uncomfortableness. "Oh, Patricia! I'm so sorry! I forgot you weren't into the PDA stuff." The very perky girl stepped back and presented her hand for Patricia to shake. "My name's Malani! I've heard so much about you, Eddie's always talking about you."

Patricia laughed nonchalantly and waved a no with her hand to the hand shake. "It's fine, I'm Patricia, but I'm assuming you know that already."

"Of course! All of Eddie's friends know about you!" Malani grinned and turned to David. "Where is everyone anyway?"

"They went home or something, probably too drunk to walk around anymore." David grabbed the Malani's hands while looking at Patricia and Eddie. "We were about to head out for Caleb's party, want to join us?"

Eddie turned his head to Patricia, lifting an eyebrow. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"I don't know, I'm not really dressed for a party…" she looked down at her outfit. She wore black jeans, a purple sweatshirt, and her favorite pair of black combat boots.

"Sure you are! You look gorgeous!" Malani reassured the girl.

Obviously, Patricia could care less about how she looked. She was actually worried about what would be at the party. Sure, Patricia was rebellious. Sure, she'd give teachers chocolate covered worms. Sure, she's throw creamed carrot at Eddie. Sure, she'd curse out her housemates when the said anything to her when she was on her period, but there was one thing Patricia was absolutely sure of: she would not drink. No drinking for Miss I'm-the-queen-of-mean-touch-me-and-you-die. She made a promise to herself that she would never drink, seeing what it's done to her fellow housemates.

"C'mon, Yacker." Eddie grabbed her wrist. "Please!" He stretched the e and begged.

"I, I don't do drinking…" Patricia mumbled while staring down at her shoes. She somewhat felt embarrassed that she wasn't a person who drank. The majority of the student body at their school did, and Piper even drank wine at dinners. She just didn't like the thought of drinking, and never was going to do so herself.

"You don't have to drink to have fun, Yacker. That's what your personality is for!" Eddie proposed. David and Malani nodded in agreement.

"The minute someone offers you or me a drink, we're leaving. Got it, Weasel?" Patricia walked around the front of the car and to the passenger's door. "Now let's go to this party." She said as she sat inside the car and slammed the door.

**Eh, uneventful chapter, I know. I've got a good chapter coming up, loves! Don't lose faith in me! Have a nice weekend, I'll see you all again with my new chapter either on Friday, next Saturday, or next Sunday. Those are the days you should look out for new chapters. Love y'all!**

**-Nadia**


	3. Fun and Games

Patricia entered the house the party was being hosted in. She could immediately smell that the house probably had more teenagers inside than a high school, and the floor was littered with various ties, jackets, beer bottles, and not so surprisingly, people.

"Caleb!" David shouted as he walked behind Eddie, Malani, and Patricia. "I brought friends!"

A tall teenaged boy with brown hair and eyes stumbled as he came to welcome the guest. He smelled heavily of alcohol, and just by looking at him you could tell her was very intoxicated.

"Eddie, I don't like this party already." Patricia whispered into Eddie's ear as she squeezed his wrist.

"Just give it a shot," Eddie replied through closed teeth. Caleb reached the four party guest as he grabbed on to the door's frame for balance.

"Oh, you want a shot?" Caleb slurred as he looked at Patricia. "Wait," he paused while eyeing the girl. "I don't just give shots to anyone. You need-"

"I don't want a shot or anything alcohol related. The minute you try putting one in my hand, you're going to regret it because you won't even have a hand anymore. Got it?" Patricia snapped at the boy. She was in no mood for a party, especially one hosted by someone who looks like he just got back from filming Jersey Shore.

Caleb pointed his finger at Eddie. "This your girlfriend?" He propped himself up from the door frame. "I like her. She's feisty." David laughed from where he was standing at Caleb's compliment. Most of the people who knew Eddie knew that you didn't mess with him or any of his girlfriends because, well, Eddie got kicked out of school for fighting, and Patricia radiated a bug-me-and-you'll-wish-you-were-never-born vibe, as a girl from Isis house once said.

Malani could sense Eddie's annoyance and Patricia's tension, so she ushered the two into the house and away from Caleb. Malani explained to Patricia how the party wasn't just drinking, but Patricia begged to differ as there was a game of beer pong going on to her right, and about three teenage girls vomiting to her left.

"I really, really, _really_ don't like it here. Do we have to stay?" Patricia complained while she linked her purple sweater covered arms with Eddie's leather jacket one.

"We'll go, I really don't want to stay either." Eddie and Patricia turned around towards the exit, only to be right in front of Caleb, causing them to stand on their toes and took a step back.

"Um, hi, Caleb. How long have you been there?" Patricia spoke and put on her most genuine fake smile, the one she usually puts on whenever she hears Jerome talk.

"Oh, sweetheart, you're so, so silly. You and your little boyfriend aren't going anywhere, okay?" Caleb whispered into Patricia's ear while Eddie stood in annoyance. Normally, Eddie would've had Caleb on the ground pounding at his face, but he knew what Caleb was like when he was drunk. Annoying and dangerous.

Patricia tensed up at the name, getting more and more uncomfortable when every whiff of Caleb's alcohol smelling breath. "Fine." Patricia has chocked up a response. She knew if Eddie wasn't going into action, something very bad could happen.

Caleb has pushed Eddie and Patricia down the stairs and into the cellar which had been turned into a man cave. The pool table had been turned into a surface for Beer Pong to be held, and a few couples were snogging on the couches that had been down there too.

"Hey, Eddie, Caleb, Blood Red Hair Girl," A tall teenaged boy with black hair and dark skin looked up from his game of beer pong. "Want to play?" the boy winked at the three.

"I've got a better game," Caleb picked up a full beer bottle from the floor and quickly drank all of its contents. "We're playing Spin the Bottle."

_Great_. Patricia thought to herself. _Just what I need. I come halfway around the world to visit my boyfriend, and I'm probably going to end of up on the face of some complete stranger. _Patricia had been drawn away from her thoughts when a group of about 7 other teenagers came down the stairs, two of those teenagers being David and Malani.

"Let's play!" Caleb winked at the group of roughly 15 teenagers and placed the glass Corona bottle on the white vomit stained carpet.

**A/N: So sorry for the delay in updating! I've been super busy this week, the high school has started band camp for the incoming freshmen and it's very tiring. I tried to update to you, hopefully this chapter pleases you! Sorry for any mistakes, I'm supposed to be asleep in 7 minutes and the last time I checked on this was about 4 days ago. Sorry for my lack of professionalism. **


	4. French or 10

It had only been a torturous 15 minutes of spin the bottle, and the only person Patricia enjoyed watching Eddie awkwardly kiss was David. Even though the rules say to re-spin if it was someone of the same gender, Caleb and the others though Eddie kissing David would be more interesting. The game was full of couples who snogged whenever they spun the bottle on their beloved, and full of drunk teenagers who didn't care who it was, they just wanted their tongues down someone's throat. David, Malani, Patricia, and Eddie were the only sober people of the group, and they had an amazing time watching people make fools of themselves. But finally, it was Patricia's turn to spin the bottle for the second time, her luckily landing on Eddie the first time.

"Don't kiss them how you kiss me." Eddie whispered in Patricia's ear as she placed her right hand on the deer bottle. Patricia laughed softly and spun the bottle. It went around a full 5 times, and was just about to land on Caleb, but it landed on the boy two spaces away from him, Lucas Grant.

Lucas looked up as the bottle pointed in his direction. He flipped his black hair which was covering the right side of his tan face, which revealed a crystal blue eye to match his left eye. Lucas, according to the 'who it's okay to kiss' list which Eddie told Patricia, was a shy teen. He spent most of his school day sitting in the back of the class copying down notes, and when he was bored, writing on desk. When Eddie attended the same school as him, he seemed as a loner. Eddie was a bit shocked to see Lucas at the party.

"Okay, Pattycakes, Luke, it's almost been 10 seconds. Get on each other's face of we have to have you two French kiss, but I don't think Eddie would mind, would he?" Caleb smirked at Eddie. On normal days, Caleb was a pretty good friend of Eddie's, but Caleb was a completely different person when he was bombed.

Patricia hesitated, but soon enough she was forced to close the gap between her and Lucas. Patricia counted 10 seconds on her hands while she tightly closed her eyes hoping that they would go by quickly, but when the ten seconds were up, Patricia shockingly didn't pull away. She dropped her hands and let Lucas run his fingers through her hair whilst wrapping her arms around his neck. Patricia mentally yelled at herself to stop, but her body decided that it would make the decisions.

Eddie's face grew redder and redder after every millisecond that went by. He clenched his teeth and balled his hands into a fist. He was very tempted to split his girlfriend and the shy boy apart, but he knew that would get Patricia to yell at him for 'aggressively touching' her.

15, 20, 25, and finally 30 seconds passed by. Lucas and Patricia pulled apart and were gasping for air after realizing what just happened. Lucas kissed Eddie's girlfriend. No, he didn't kiss her, he _made out_ with her. He knew what Eddie was like when people cursed at him for walking too slowly in the hallways or taking his pancakes when Eddie and his friends went out to eat breakfast, and he definitely knew what happened when something happened with Eddie's girlfriends, and that outcome was usually very, very, very, bad.

"Eddie," Patricia's eyes widened in shock. The 11th second of that kiss, she immediately felt bad but couldn't bring herself to cut it off. She loved it, but she hated it knowing her first boyfriend, the guy she fell really hard for would probably call their relationship off. She couldn't stand to see the look on Eddie's face. It had so many emotions of sadness, hatred, anger, and heartbreak written all over it.

"We're leaving." Eddie stood up and pulled Patricia from her wrist off the floor. As soon as she was standing, he dropped her arm and walked in front of her, up the stairs, and out the door. Patricia stood frozen in the room. After hearing a loud 'Yacker!' from upstairs, she finally realized that the group of teenagers were all doing the classic 'ooooh', and Lucas with his face in his hands.

"See, I knew you'd have fun!" Caleb stood up from the circle and caught up with Patricia as she walked up the stairs.

"Get away from me, Weasel! It's your fault my boyfriend is probably going to break up with me! You are your stupid little game! You think I enjoyed it? No! I just got caught up in the moment!" tears started flowing from the girl's face as she continued to yell. She was hallway through until Caleb shoved a beer bottle in her hand.

"Drink this," he patted her upper arm as he opened the bottle with his teeth. "You'll feel better, it'll drown all your worries away." He smirked up at her.

"You know what, Caleb." Patricia said as she reached the final step of the stairs. "I think I will." She placed the bottle to her lips and drank.

**A/N: Yay updating twice in one week! Finally had time to write some more! Hope you enjoyed! Read and review, and maybe share with friends? Love you!**

**-Nadia**


	5. Spilling Hearts in the Car

**50 reviews? Aww, guys! Thanks so much! I was really bad at writing and updating, but you guys seem to like this story, so I'm trying just for you. I'm really glad you take the time to read my story. Thank you all so much for all your support. Thank you!**

Patricia was through with the first beer by the time she caught up with Eddie. She hadn't had enough to get drunk yet, but she was angry and upset so she didn't care to stop herself as she opened the second bottle. On the inside she was going insane. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't bring herself to stop, just like with what happened 5 minutes ago at the party.

"Patricia, what the hell are you doing?" Eddie tried to grab the bottle out of her hand but she put it behind her back. All Eddie wanted to do was take Patricia home and talk. He didn't want to fight, he just wanted Patricia to know how he felt about the incident.

"Don't touch me. Leave me alone. Just take me to your house." Patricia didn't look at Eddie as she spoke. She opened the passenger door to Eddie's car and sat inside while she looked out the window, phone in one hand, beer in the other.

"Yacker, we need to talk." Eddie said sternly as he sat in the driver's seat. He didn't just want to talk, he needed to. He needed to tell Patricia how he felt and why. He needed to tell Patricia that he really did love her.

"Why? So you can tell me that you're breaking up with me? So you can tell me how I'm stupid for kissing Lucas? So you can tell me that you can't date a girl like me?" Patricia yelled loudly. She was listing other things, all beginning with 'so you can tell me'.

"No, Patricia! You're not stupid, I don't hate you, I do want to date you; can't you see why I'm angry?" Eddie was yelling over her. He realized how worn out they were. It was 1am, Eddie and Patricia had been bickering for about 10 minutes, and all they really wanted to do was sleep. Eddie had been up since 3am cleaning his house for Patricia's arrival, it was about 7am in the UK, and Patricia hadn't gotten used to the time difference yet.

"Why are you angry?" Patricia said while rolling her eyes. She was in no mood to talk. "Why in the world is _the _Eddie Miller angry? We must know! Oh please, Eddie! Tell me, why are you angry?!" Patricia mocked sarcastically. She laughed a little bit too.

"Because, Patricia! Because I love you, okay?" Rage was boiling up in Eddie's emotions. "Because I _love_ you, and then you kissed someone else like you've never kissed anyone before, which made me feel like you didn't love me." Eddie threw his hands in the air. "And you probably never did love me, did you? It was just me, right?" the anger in his voice was gone and now it just sounded of pure hurt. Eddie had never told a girlfriend of his that he loved her before, he never did love anyone of them before.

"You're such an idiot! Of course I loved you, I still do!" Even though Eddie just told Patricia he loved her, she didn't want to stop yelling. She was still mad, at him, at Caleb, at Lucas, at everything, really. They were both in bad moods, and Patricia wasn't completely sober. "I still love you." She yelled, finally giving up. She returned to a normal, calm, voice. "I always did."

"I'm sorry." They two both said in unison, causing them both to laugh slightly.

"I just got caught up in the moment," Patricia groaned loudly. "I've never kissed anyone else before, and my body was all 'hey, let's try something new!' and my mind was yelling 'Patricia you idiot, Eddie's going to hate you!', and, I'm just really sorry." She grabbed Eddie's hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

"How about we just go to my house, put on some pajamas, and watch movies or something?" Eddie suggested, raising his eyebrows for conformation. It was about 1am according to Eddie's car's clock, and they were exhausted.

"Or, we could do what most couples that just got back together, while in a car, do." Patricia winked as she leaned in, Eddie meeting her halfway.


	6. Couches and Houses

It was around 6am when Patricia and Eddie finished watching movies. In the mix was Patricia's favorite horror movie, Orphan, Eddie's favorite comedy movie, Grown Ups, along with some other movies Eddie decided to throw into the DVD player.

Patricia had fallen asleep with her head resting on the arm of the black suede couch, and her feet placed on Eddie's lap. _How cliché_, Eddie had thought when he realized Patricia had fallen asleep. Being the oh-so-not-cliché couple they are, Eddie shoved Patricia's feet off his lap and gravity pushed them onto the floor. Of course, Eddie didn't mind being romantic and mushy-gushy with Patricia, he just thought it would be funny.

"Slimeball!" Patricia yelled while propping herself up with her hands. Along with her feet, Patricia herself fell on the floor.

"Morning!" The blonde smirked as he offered a hand to the girl on the floor. For not sleeping since 4am the previous day, Eddie was surprisingly energetic.

"Did you sleep at all?" The red-head questioned while taking Eddie's hand. She had gotten a better look at his face, and dark circles surrounded the boy's eyes. She lifted herself up off the floor, and shoved Eddie onto the couch.

"Whoa, Yacker! I know we just got back together—" Patricia cut him off mid-sentence.

"I'm not trying to have sex with you, you idiot. I'm trying to make you go to sleep. You didn't sleep at all yesterday, and you haven't slept yet today." She rolled her eyes as she threw a blanket from the arm chair on Eddie. "Now, I'm going to my room to get some sleep, you can either stay in here or go to your room and sleep. Got it?"

"Can I go to _your_ room?" a small grin grew on Eddie's face as he winked with his right eye.

"No, you cannot." She replied as she walked up the stairs. "Sleep. Now." Patricia demanded sternly even though a smile grew on her face.

"Good morning, Yacker." Eddie shifted to a comfortable position while he drifted off to sleep.

"Good morning to you too, Weasel."

**Linebreaklalala**

The two teenagers both woke up at around 5pm. Mr. and Mrs. Miller were in the kitchen, preparing dinner while listening to old music from the 70s. Patricia chuckled everytime Mr. Miller tried dancing, and Eddie just shook his head in shame. Oh, how Patricia loved Eddie's family.

"Patricia, dear. How was your first night here?" Mrs. Elizabeth Miller looking up from the potato she was peeling.

"Oh, um," Patricia didn't know how to reply. Her night went from amazing, to horrible, to good again, with a bunch of other emotions thrown in to the mix. "It was fine?" Patricia questioned her own response.

"That's good, I'm glad you're enjoying it here! You two slept for long, what'd you do?" Mrs. Miller loved to here all the stories about her son's love life. Eddie was Elizabeth's only child, and she treated him like a baby: spoiled rotten. If Eddie wanted a Jeep, his mom would get it a month later. If Eddie wanted his English girlfriend to fly first class across half of the world, she would arrive 2 weeks later.

"We went to a party." Eddie replied coolly. He had taken a seat on the bar stool next to Patricia's. "We ran into David and Malani, they invited us. It was at Caleb's." he picked up a mint from the bowl of candy next to various wine bottles at the end of the bar and popped it into his mouth.

"Oh, Edison! That reminds me, David stopped by earlier today to see if you and Patricia had made up?" Elizabeth lifted an eyebrow, but decided it was better not to ask.

"We'll go over now, mom." Eddie pulled Patricia off the bar stool by her wrist, and dragged her out of the door.

The two walked hand in hand to Eddie's next door neighbor's house. It just took a walk over the grass to arrive on his front doorstep, so neither of the two bothered to make themselves look decent. Patricia was still in her pajamas, black sweatpants and a white top, and Eddie wore his outfit from last night, minus the leather jacket: a blue low and round neck shirt, and black jeans. They scrapped the soles of their shoes on the welcome mat, and Eddie banged on the wooden door.

The door open and there stood none other than Malani. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and her outfit was slightly shifted towards the side, either both she and David had one of their infamous snogging sessions, or they wrestled over the TV remote. Knowing how much they loved TV and each other, there was really no telling on which. Most likely both.

"Hey, Lani." Eddie used his nickname for the five foot three inches girl. "Where's David?" he questioned while peeking over the petite girl's shoulders.

"I'm over here, bro!" David walked over to the door while pulling a shirt on. It was definitely a make out session this time.

"We've made up." Patricia lifted her and Eddie's joined hands into the air. A smile grew onto her face while her cheeks reddened. She was happy that she didn't destroy her relationship, and she was happy that others were concerned about it.

"Aww, sweet!" Malani squealed as she invited the two into the house, she invited everyone there. By the look of Malani and David's relationship, they were going to live together soon enough. They both looked into the same colleges, planned all events around each other, and possibly made sure they breathed at the same second. It was always David and Malani, Malani and David, never just David, never just Malani. The two were inseparable. Kind of the relationship Patricia and Eddie had always dreamed off and were working on achieving.

"Make yourself at home, Patricia! Eddie's here at least once a day, and you probably will too." David spread out his arms, gesturing his entire house. It was similar to Eddie's house, except the walls were painted various shades of yellows and greens, a very modern, family life feeling color scheme.

Even though it was only Patricia's second day in LA, it already felt like home.

**A/N: Wow, wow! A chapter I actually enjoyed writing! I hope I get some good feedback, haven't been getting a lot of that lately. Anyway, I really hope you liked this chapter, it's the longest and my favorite! I've still got some things coming up later in this story. I hope to make it 15+ chapters long because I like writing. Anyway, just wanted to brag (whoops, sorry! I'm just proud of myself) that my school got 2****nd**** place at our reading competition! I got a silver medal! Woo! Haha, hope you guys have a lovely weekend, until next time!**

**-Nadia**


	7. Arguing Pay

It was Patricia's third week out of the now 8, that she had begged her parents for, in Los Angeles. Patricia lounged casually on David's couch next to Malani, as Eddie and David argued on who was paying for the double-movie-date they were taking the girls on later that night.

"But, David! You see, I shouldn't have to pay because I paid for some of Patricia's flight over here!" Eddie protested another reason on why David should provide.

"Yes, maybe, but _you_ haven't taken _your_ girlfriend on a proper date since _you_ left England, which means _you_ should be the good boyfriend and _pay_." David poked Eddie in the chest every time he said _you_, trying to prove a point.

"Why don't you stop being Slimeballs and let me pick?" Patricia turned her head from the couch to face the two. "David's right, Eddie. You haven't taken me out on a proper movie date in ages- well, you haven't taken me out on a movie date at all actually. So, you're paying, Weasel."

"Yes I have!" Eddie remarked, throwing his hands in the air. "Wait- that was you, Fabian, and I." Eddie shook his head in defeat. "I guess I'll pay."

Patricia smirked as she joined Malani in watching Tom Daley plunge into pools in the Olympics. The girls loved Tom Daley. Patricia would go on and on about how Eddie should start diving so he could have a body like Tom's. But of course, Eddie would reply with something about how his body is perfectly fine.

"So when are we going?" Eddie questioned after counting the money in his wallet and hearing the girls fawn over the English Olympic diver. "Like… 9:30 maybe?"

The other three shrugged in agreement. There were three hours until the movie, so they four decided to head out to dinner before.

**Linebreakhaha**

The pairs finished eating their last few bites of various pastas, pizzas, and desserts, shockingly, without Patricia and Eddie throwing their meals at each other. After Eddie had paid for the dinner bill, which made him upset to see $40 go, they headed out the door and towards David's car.

"We still have an hour left," Patricia started while taking her eyes away from her watch. "What are we going to do for an hour?"

"Well, we can't do anything that involves lots of activity or else we'll be vomiting our dinner on each other… so maybe we can sneak into a movie while waiting for ours?" Eddie suggested while hopping into the back seat of the black Jeep.

"We got caught last time, Eddie." David reminded. Everything had gone fine the last time they movie hopped, until a security guard dragged the two boys out of the movie theater by their earlobes.

"Ugh, let's just go hang out at my house for a while then." Eddie said as David started up the car. The drive to Eddie's house took about 30 minutes, so it'd take them an hour or so to get there and back.

"We'll never make it back in time."

"Then let's just wait in the parking lot or something."

"For an hour?"

"We can get lots of things done in an hour, isn't that right, Yacker?" Eddie winked at his girlfriend as she punched his arm.

"Say something like that again and I'll show you how much damage I can do to your face in an hour." She responded sternly, shooting death glares at Eddie.

"With your mouth, right?" the blonde winked once again. He enjoyed teasing Patricia, because he knew she had a sense of humor, but she just didn't show it that much.

"Behave, and then maybe I'll consider it, Slimeball." The red-head replied nonchalantly as she faced forward in the car once again. The four agreed to sit in the parking lot and find things to do in the one hour time frame.

Many things were going on during that time period. Patricia had somehow managed to kick Eddie in the groin, but it wasn't on accident, as Patricia was a bit fed up with losing at Temple Run 2, and she blamed Eddie's breathing over her shoulder on it. Eddie, to get revenge, would grab Patricia's hand and shake her phone, making her lose even more. Oh, how they were competitive.

"You keep screwing me up!" Patricia yelled as she pushed Eddie's head away from her shoulder. "Stop it!"

"It's not my fault you suck at this game, Yacker." The boy rolled his eyes in response. It was 15 minutes until the movie started, so all four of the teenagers put their unbuckled their seatbelts and shoved their phones in their pockets or purses.

"I'm much better than you are! I bet I can get to 10,000 points before you!" Patricia challenged. She knew she wasn't very good at the game, she just wanted to see what she could get out of Eddie if she won.

"Oh, that's a bet is it?" a smirk grew on Eddie's face.

"It is! If I win…" Patricia pondered. "You have to act like the most British person you can be. Accent, vocabulary, everything."

"And if I win, you have to be more American than Nina." Patricia gasped in response. How could someone be more American than National Anthem Singing, Apple Pie Eating, Nina Martin?

"Oh, you're on!" they both shook hands, the joined them as they walked through the front doors of the large movie theater.

**A/N: Eh. Not the biggest fan of this chapter. But yay update! Hope you guys liked this chapter, reviews would make me quite a happy camper! Have a nice weekend and a Happy Memorial Day, lovelies!**

**-Nadia**


	8. Movie Dates

Patricia and Eddie had been competing for 10,000 points on Temple Run 2 for 30 minutes so far. Patricia's character kept falling off of ropes or jumping off of bridges, and Eddie would quit the game everything he slipped on a branch. They two were yelling in frustration in the packed movie theater, getting looks from other couples and some adults.

"Guys, turn off your phones." David whispered at the two as the theater's light's dimmed and movie previews started.

"I'm at 5,000 points! I'm half way there!" Eddie protested, continuing to play his video game. Every once in a while he'd steal a glance at Patricia's phone screen, seeing if he was close to beating her. Eddie was about to yell out of victory, at 9,900 points, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. A large man with a flashlight towered over him.

"Excuse me, sir." The man who owned a very low voice grabbed his arm. "Many audience members have complained about you and your little lady friend's game. We need you two to leave." The man barked loudly. Eddie was lifted out of his chair, the same as Patricia, and the two were pushed out of the theater.

"But, mister! I'll turn my phone off I swear!" the girl promised in hopes of access to the film her friends were watching. "Please!"

"No buts, the screen said '_please turn off all cell phones, anyone who violates this rule will be escorted out of the movie theater_' but I guess you two were too busy playing that game to see." The man who had a named tag that read _Pablo _remarked. The three had reached the front of the theater where the box office was. "Goodbye." He dropped their arms and walked back into the large building that smelled of fresh popcorn.

"See what you did you Weasel!" Patricia punched Eddie's arm. "You got us kicked out of the cinema!"

"Me? You were the one who made the bet!" Eddie remarked while stomping his foot on the ground.

"Did you just really stomp your foot at me?" Patricia yelled, throwing her arms in the air. They were attracting a crowd to watch their argument.

"I think I just did."

"You're acting like an idiotic five year old! Do I need to call your mum?" the girl waved her phone in the air, Eddie was taken aback.

"Go ahead! Tell her how you're overreacting!"

"You want to see some real overreacting?" Patricia took two steps forward towards him. She was never to lose an argument. "You are the most immature boyfriend I've ever had!"

"I'm the _only_ boyfriend you've ever had!" the statement received loud ooohs from bystanders.

"Well now I can go find another one, one who doesn't act like an idiot, one who doesn't go spilling my secrets, one who will actually think about what they say before they say it. We're done. Over. No longer dating." Patricia jerked her purse back onto her shoulder and walked away from the scene.

"Where do you think you're going? You're staying at my house!" Eddie yelled from his place while Patricia proceeded to stomp her feet down the sidewalk.

"Maybe I'll call Caleb, or maybe _Lucas_ might let me stay over there for a while."

An elderly man walked over towards Eddie, using his cane for support. "Look, kid, I've had something like this happen to me before, and I almost let her go." The man said quietly. "Chase her. Girls love that," the man turned his head and smiled. "Don't they, Bea?"

"We do indeed, Samuel!" Bea winked at her husband. "Go get that girl, sonny! I was the one this fool chased around town back in 1967!" she chuckled while turning around to purchase her movie tickets.

Eddie didn't need any more motivation. He ran, he ran as fast as his feet would take him. He already lost her earlier, and he wasn't going to let that happen again.

**Linebreakyo**

Patricia walked down LA's sidewalks, wiping away tears from her face. Her feet were killing her, and it was very hot and humid. She hated it. She didn't know how to get to Lucas's house, all she knew is his address that Caleb had given her. She knew she overreacted, and all she wanted to do was lay down next to her boyfriend on the couch, but she couldn't. Eddie was probably raging, and Patricia always lived up to her promises. Though, that's what she thought.

"Yacker!" a familiar voice called down the sidewalk. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry!" the blonde haired boy dropped his leather jacket on the floor. "Look, Patricia. I already almost lost you once, and that reason was just as stupid as this one. You came to spend time with your nice, funny, and caring boyfriend. Not some rude and idiotic slob." Rain had started to pour. "If we're going to split, this might as well be the end of everything."

The red head walked towards him, taking small strides until they were only a foot apart. "Let's call this the beginning." Patricia replied.

Eddie leaned in and kissed her in the rain. Of course, Patricia despised cliché couples, but she had to deal with the fact that she and Eddie were probably the most cliché couple she's ever known of, besides Nina and Fabian, but she enjoyed being cliché. A whole lot.

**A/N: Wow like what did I even write? Well, it's the last week of school! I'm so excited, I'll have more time to write! I had two new ideas for some fan fictions, so hopefully once this ends I can write those! And this chapter seems to kind of lead to nowhere, but I'll make it work. Trust me!**

**-Nadia**


	9. Sunsets

**A/N: Ugh, major writer's block while writing this. Sorry if it seems a bit boring or slow, I just threw something together.**

Patricia and Eddie walked hand in hand back to Eddie's house. Malani and David stayed to watch the film, leaving the too alone for some personal time, according to Malani, but Eddie knew they stayed so he didn't have to waste his money.

"We need to stop fighting." Patricia said flatly as they reached the entrance to Eddie's neighborhood. Patricia knew that every time they fought, it was because of something they could've easily avoided, and she hated it. She didn't like how she would get worked up over the slightest of things, but that was just her. She felt as if she was anchoring their entire relationship down.

"I agree." Eddie huffed as they continued to stride along the sidewalks of the pleasant community. It was around 7:30pm, and the sun was starting to set, leaving an orange hue in the sky. Even though sunsets like these weren't rare in LA, Eddie had just took notice of them. "C'mon, Yacker. We're going to have a good time!"

Patricia, confused of what Eddie meant by 'we're going to have a good time!' hesitantly let Eddie drag her to a manmade lake in the center of the neighborhood. Even though she claimed to hate surprises, she was very excited for what was going to happen next. For one of the first times in the weeks Patricia had been in LA, she actually felt that nothing could go wrong.

* * *

"It's pretty, isn't it?" the blonde teenager turned his head to face his girlfriend who was currently laying with him on the neatly cut grass. The sounds of crickets and birds filled the air, and a slight wind breezed along. The neighborhood was one of the nicest and most expensive in Los Angeles, it was very calm and relaxing. Eddie loved living there.

"You are such a sap." The girl laughed while rolling her eyes. Of course, she was sappy too. It didn't seem to fit them in other's point of views, but they were naturally just sappy lovesick teenagers. The girl of the pair had never been in a relationship, and the boy never had a girlfriend who stayed with him as long as she did. They truly did appreciate each other and how the other puts up with them, both having things they don't like about themselves.

"But you love this sap." Eddie winked while a smile grew on his face. "You're an even bigger sap though; you've got to admit it." He laughed while intertwining his fingers with her, lifting their hands in front of his face, counting her fingers.

"Says the one who's playing with my fingers."

"Says the one who's letting me."

"Says the one who started it."

"Says the one who isn't pulling away."

"Says the one who _loves_ me."

"Says the one who _loves_ me."

The pair continued to lay down watching the sunset, and the stars come out. Eddie continued the love fest, saying how each star wasn't nearly as bright as Patricia's eyes. Patricia decided to tease him, saying how he's not as bright as the stars to come up with his own cheesy jokes. But Patricia continued to laugh at Eddie's attempt to be cheesy for once, as they usually just trade insults as a pair.

* * *

"What would you guys like for dinner?" Mrs. Miller asked while entering the living room. Mr. Miller had come in late from work and went immediately up to his room to sleep, so Mrs. Miller decided he would let the children pick what they would eat that night.

"Pancakes!" Eddie declared while running to the pantry to get out the pancake batter. "Please, mom! Please!" Eddie begged like a five year old would beg for candy. Eddie loved his pancakes, almost as much as he loved his girlfriend. "And Patricia and I will help! I know it's a breakfast food, but Victor never let me eat them at Anubis!"

Patricia was having the most amazing time watching her boyfriend beg and plead for the food. She got up from her place on the couch and proceeded to assist the Millers with pancake cooking. It all went fine until the batter spilled on the floor, causing Eddie and Patricia to slip, both of them landing right on top of each other.

"Well then." Eddie started.

**A/N: Yay chapter! How are y'all enjoying your summer break? And if you're not on summer break, what are you looking forward to?**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Good bye lovelies :)**

**-Nadia**


	10. She Knows It

"Edison! Look what you've done!" Mrs. Miller screeched whilst pulling the children off of each other. They were covered with pancake batter. The mix had crawled into Patricia's shirt and on her hair. Eddie didn't mind the batter though, he was happily eating it off himself.

Patricia rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. She felt uncomfortable in the mix, as would any other normal person. "Mrs. Miller, can I go take a shower?" the girl asked while shaking some of the dough from her hands to the floor.

"Of course! Eddie, you go shower too!" Mrs. Miller commanded while reaching for cleaning supplies under the sink.

"You mean like _with_ Patricia?" Eddie smirked while putting his hand around his girlfriend's waist. "Don't mind if I do!" he laughed, but earned a punch from Patricia and a scolding from his mother. He found it amusing either way.

"You're so gross, Eddie!" the teenage girl hissed while walking up the stairs towards one of the bathrooms. "You thought I've tried to have sex with you already, and now you make jokes about showering with me?" Patricia slapped his cheek. "I love you and all, but let's try that in about 10 years, okay?"

"Hah!" Eddie said to himself as they split ways into different bathrooms. "She loves me." He felt victorious.

* * *

Patricia sat on her bed, blow drying her hair and studying herself in the mirror. Patricia was still there, yet she wasn't. The girl looked like the old Patricia (minus the huge tan she got), but she didn't feel like the old Patricia. This new Patricia experienced it all. She knew what love was like, she knew what heartbreak was like, she knew what commitment was like, she knew what love was, because she fell into it, and she fell hard. Love made her uncomfortable, though, and Patricia was never a fan of falling into anything.

"Hey, Yacker." Eddie opened the door and snapped Patricia out of thought. "My mom said she'll take us out to dinner since we already made a huge mess in the kitchen." Patricia offered a small smile as she finished drying her hair. She was thinking of making a very hard decision that she really didn't want to make, but she wanted to at the same time.

"Okay." Patricia didn't dare look Eddie in the eyes, she didn't want him to know that she was uncomfortable. She picked up her brush and ran it through her hair, picking up a section and pinning it to the side of her head.

"Patricia, are you okay?" Eddie placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is something bothering you? You can tell me." His voice was full of concern. While in the shower, his favorite place to think, he vowed to be the best boyfriend Patricia will ever have, and the fact that Patricia hasn't had one before helped quite a bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about anything! Let's go eat!" Patricia's response was said too quickly, she could hardly understand what she was saying. She didn't fool Eddie though, after spending around 2 years with Eddie, he learned about her.

"Patricia, I _know_ you. You always babble when you're trying to hide something." He took in a deep breath. "Tell me what's up, I'll help. Patricia, I love you, and you know that!" he hated to see her in an uncomfortable state, because not being to keep your girlfriend happy doesn't really help with the Best Boyfriend Ever plan.

"I do know that, and that's why." Patricia said, barely loud enough to be heard by herself. She decided to ignore Eddie's pestering questions by dragging him down the stairs to get ready to leave to eat.

"Okay, you crazy kids. Are we ready to go?" Mrs. Miller asked cheerfully while picking up her jacket off the black suede couch. Mr. Miller, still suffering from exhaustion, decided to stay and sleep.

"Yup!" Patricia said. _Nope _her heart disagreed drastically. She was going to break up with him, call off their relationship, out of pure fear, right after the dinner. She had it all planned out in her head. She would order her food, have a nice time chatting and laughing with the Millers, and then when she and Eddie got into the back seats of the car, she'd kiss him, wrap her arms around his neck, murmuring the words _I'm breaking up with you _into his ear. Just like that; and her flight back to England would take off the next week, giving her time to pack and time to mourn over her relationship. It was the worst decision she would make, but it's for her own good. She was tired of the heartbreaking feeling, and would stop it before it even had a chance to come.

Eddie placed a hand on her thigh as he used his other hand to pick up her chin and face her head towards his. "I love you." He said on her lips. "A lot." He locked his lips with hers.

_I know, _Patricia thought, struggling to concentrate on his kiss and instead concentrating on keeping the tears that were forming from sliding down her cheeks. _I love you, too. _She thought, as if he could read her thoughts.

**A/N: As you've probably figured out, I'm sticking to the show and having Patricia break up with Eddie. I'm even excited to know how it goes down and I'm writing the dang thing. Anyway, hope you enjoyed/sobbed/screamed/had any sort of reaction to this chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**-Nadia**


	11. Goodbye, America

The breakup happened faster than she thought it would. Patricia was now being dropped off at the airport by the entire Miller family. Mr. Miller stepped out of the car to help Patricia get her bags, and to hand her the ticket for her flight.

"It's been a pleasure having you stay with us!" Mrs. Miller smiled as Patricia stepped out of the car. This would be the last time she'd see Patricia, and she was going to miss her. Even though she and Eddie split, Mrs. Miller really liked Patricia. She liked her much more than the other girlfriend's Eddie had introduced to her. Most of them had pounds on makeup on and barely a brain to function.

"I'll miss you too, Mrs. Miller. Thank you for having me over the past month." Maybe her trip ended on a bad note, but Patricia didn't need to leave one for herself.

"You can come back anytime you want. Okay?" Patricia smiled at Mrs. Miller's comment. She was about to leave for England, but it was too late to take back her decision. She was leaving, and she didn't plan on returning.

Eddie stepped out of the car to give Patricia his last goodbye. He still didn't know why Patricia broke up with him, but they agreed to tell everyone it was mutual. He was having a great time as Eddie and Patricia, Patricia and Eddie, but he guessed Patricia's boat wasn't rowing very well.

"Bye, Eddie. Thanks for inviting me over." Patricia extended her arm for Eddie to shake her hand. Things have been very awkward for them in the past week. Eddie insisted on knowing why they broke up, pestering Patricia with questions, but she refused to tell him. Patricia insisted on not going back to Eddie, she promised herself she wouldn't get her heart broken, and she was planning on keeping that promise.

"We're still good friends, Patricia. Good friends hug, right?" He lifted an eyebrow as he opened his arms. Patricia shrugged as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his back.

"I'll miss you, Slim- Eddie." They're not-so-flattering-but-very-flattering pet names were no longer to be used. There's no more 'Peddie' as Amber would call them. They were now just friends. Only friends. No more.

"I'll miss you too." The hug lasted for about ten seconds. Eddie pulled away first. "Go catch your flight, Patricia. They're not going to wait! I'll see you at school." He smiled as he opened the door to the car. "And tell Piper I said hi!"

"I will, tell your friends I said bye!" the red head smiled as she dragged her suitcase to her side and threw her backpack onto her shoulders.

"Don't miss me too much! I know I'm hard to stop thinking about." The blonde smirked as he rolled up the window to the car.

"I'll try." She smiled back as the car drove away. Taking her last whiff of fresh Los Angeles air, she tugged her suitcases inside the airport and went to her flight's waiting area.

* * *

"Flight 382 to Liverpool is now boarding, flight 382 is now boarding." Patricia was awoken from her nap by a loud speaker filling the room of the airport. The teenager grabbed her carry-on items from the seat next to her, got her flight ticket checked, and walked down the long corridor to the plane.

"A25, A25, A25." Patricia repeated to herself as she walked down the aisle of the plane. She finally found her seat, located next to the window. Luckily, the person sitting next to her wasn't an arrogant and annoying looking teenaged boy or a drooling old man, but another girl who looked her age.

"Hi," Patricia spoke as she sat down next to the girl. "It looks like we're going to spend the next 13 hours together."

"Looks like it." The girl spoke in an English accent. She explained how she was visiting some family in the states, spending about 3 weeks there. Patricia explained how she came to visit her American boyfriend. She hadn't mentioned how she had broken up with him yet.

"Oh, wow. That's a big step in your relationship." The girl who's named turned out to be Fleur responded.

"Yeah. Except we're not exactly in a relationship anymore." Patricia said quietly as she looked out of the window, seeing nothing but clouds.

"Patricia!" the girl said in a flabbergasted tone. "You broke up with him?" she asked as if she knew Patricia for years, even though they were only three hours into the flight.

"I was scared! Don't blame me! He was my first boyfriend, first kiss, first everything!" Patricia whispered hoping none of the strangers who wouldn't care could hear. "I really liked him, but we broke up and then got back together 2 times already, and I was tired of it!"

"Patricia, he seems like he really fancied you." Fleur put her hand on Patricia's shoulder. "Trust me, when you get back to school, you're going to regret it. I've never even seen you two together but you sound perfect for each other!"

Patricia didn't need to be told that she was going to regret breaking up with him. She already did. She then realized that breaking her own heart was worse than having someone she cared about for so much do it.

"Listen, Patricia. I've gotten cold feet too, but things eventually turned out great in the end."

"Are you still dating him then?"

"I am, it's been 4 years. Trust me, Pat. When you get back together with this Edison, you're going to be happy. I can feel it."

"You sound like the Isis house girl." Fleur raised an eyebrow at her comparison. "There's this girl named Willow who claims she knows everything that has to do with emotions and vibes and such."

Fleur shrugged as she pulled the blanket provided for her over her body. She fell asleep quickly, leaving Patricia with nothing to do.

_Might as well go to sleep, get all of this off of my mind._ Patricia thought to herself, adjusting her neck rest and blanket to a comfortable position. _Next stop, home sweet, sadly, Eddie free, home._

**A/N: Yeah, I didn't reach my 15 chapter goal. Anyway, this is the last chapter. I'm so happy for all the feedback I've gotten! 100 reviews? I wouldn't never expected it! I'd like to thank everyone who's stuck to my fan fiction, it really means a lot that you guys liked my writing! I hope you've enjoyed the ride as much as I have, I'm so grateful for all of you who read my first actual piece of work. I've got another fan fiction idea up my sleeve, so maybe I'll write that and post it? Once again, a huge thank you to everyone! Oh, and I'd really appreciate if y'all would give me your thoughts and opinions. Tell me how I could've done better? What you liked?**

**-Nadia**


End file.
